overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in the Kingdom
Trouble in the Kingdom is the first saga of Overture 2. Established many pivotal characters of Overture 2 such as King Harlaw I and the introduction of the Seven Sinners. Synopsis After the conclusion of the First War of the Ancients, Naturelles would find itself in a golden age. With enslaved elven labor, the majestic and grand City of Naturelles was built. Economically, Naturelles was sound and proved to be the strongest of the human kingdoms established after the Awakening. However, Naturelles was about to be rocked to its core with betrayal and battle on the horizon. The Two Templars Templar Huxley and his best friend, Master Templar Vandeer Beetleguese would reflect on the olden days of Naturelles, when Stonegate and Ostacre still existed. Shortly thereafter, Vandeer would find himself ridden with a terminal illness obtained in an unknown manner. Vandeer would be very cryptic about how he got the illness, but Vandeer would not die as many expected him to. Instead Vander would have his brain transferred to an autonomous body by the inventor of the piston itself, dwarven engineer Rollen. Vandeer would live on, but devoid of his previous memories as Beetleguese Vandeer and left only with a note from the former Vandeer, “If you wish to regain your memory, find Contrivion.” With the real Vandeer essentially gone, Huxley sunk into a deep depression, only finding solace by visiting the remains of the Stonegate with another Templar, Orthos Saibot, father of Angrod Saibot. Huxley would become Master Templar after Vandeer's “passing” but would not serve the king, rather he would try to overthrow him after having a dream in which Huxley envisioned a world where the people had no rights. Huxley would fail and be forced into exile. The Order of the Templar found itself in disorder after both of the recent Master Templars were forced to leave the Order. Vandeer, assuming the name Figaro, would search for Huxley for many years but would not find him. The Man With No Name Following Huxley's departure, a mysterious man would arrive in Naturelles, a man with no given name. The Man With No Name he would call himself. TMWNN would try to incite the people of Naturelles against their King, saying that the cycle of the oppression of life at the hands of the world's rulers needed to come to an end. Few were willing to believe the Man and the King had him thrown in a dank prison. The Man would write a book that would become commonplace in libraries around the world, The Folly of Man, a book many anti-human leaders would adopt as their manifesto. Upon his release, The Man With No Name would reveal to Orthos Saibot that he was in fact a vampire, or as he liked to call himself, an immortal. For The Man With No Name after thousands of years of living had managed to conquer the harmful effects of the sun and had long ago managed to stave off his thirst for human blood. TMWNN was hated by the people of Naturelles and eventually would leave, but not before vowing to return one day. Lance the Wrathful With the mysterious man out of the way, the kingdom should have settled into a state of peace but alas, it did not. King Harlaw I was riddled with jealously after falsely believing that his beloved wife was having an affair with a Crusader by the name of Abaet . In reality, the Crusader was merely writing books and the queen was helping him get them published, but to the untrained eye, the king's intuitions would seem right. The King's stress would only grow when a mercenary by the name of Lance the Wrathful, a member of the Seven Sinners would arrive and threaten the King's life numerous times. Lance was easily swayed by money and the queen would even hire the Lance to find and kill dissenters of the kingdom. Everything would come to a head one faithful night in the castle when Lance would attempt to overthrow King Harlaw. Queen Delial Harlaw would even support Lance having grown tired of Harlaw and claiming he was a weak King. The King and Lance would get into a bloody boxing match and Harlaw would very narrowly come out the winner, slaying Lance. Harlaw would then order the execution of Delial and Abaet before disappearing into the night, abandoning his kingdom in order to find himself. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 2